El Amor Flota en el Aire
by fanatla
Summary: El amor es como la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma... ¡Y FLOTA!. Este fic está dedicado porque participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**DISCLAIMER:** **no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! y es dedicado con todo cariño a mi amiga invisible LizzGaby que hizo estas dos solicitudes:**

 _ **Un fic que tenga como protagonistas a Ikki, Meelo, Rohan y Jinora, tratando de hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Tenzin y Pema por su aniversario. Puede ser universo alternativo, pero tiene que contener humor.**_

 _ **Kainora de romance y humor, en el cual se involucren en una broma o problema. Puede ser Universo Alternativo.**_

 **Nº Palabras: 3110**

 **¡Espero te guste tu regalo Lizz!**

 **:D**

* * *

-Shhhhh... ¡Ikki! recuerda que tu tarea es evitar que Rohan comience a llorar y los despierte -

Jinora no había terminado de advertir a su pequeña hermana, que cargaba al pequeño en brazos, cuando la voz de Meelo resonó de forma ahogada en el corredor.

-Y no entiendo como soy yo, el que carga las flores del desayuno... Yo, el gran maestro aire Meelo, héroe de la guerra contra la Pacificadora, nieto del Ava...- la mano que Ikki puso sobre la boca de su hermano evitó exitosamente que el monólogo interminable prosiguiera y acabara efectivamente con la sorpresa.

-¡Meelo!- le susurró molesta Jinora. –Recuerda que yo llevo la bandeja con el desayuno que es lo más pesado y que era, o llevar las flores o llevar a Rohan... y tú mismo dijiste que no querías cargar un bebé llorón. Así que por favor deja de decir tonterías, cuando yo les diga entraremos a la habitación.

Una vez dicho esto, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, detrás de la cual sólo se escuchaban algunos ruidos apagados y entonces, Jinora con cuidado la entreabrió lentamente echando un primer vistazo con la esperanza que sus padres siguiesen dormidos. Sus hermanos esperaban afuera en el pasillo, la indicación para entrar.

Mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la semipenunbra de la habitación, un ruido procedente del fondo llamó su atención y cuando giró la cabeza en esa dirección, lo que vio hizo que se quedara petrificada.

Afortunadamente, sus padres estaban tan "ocupados" que no habían notado la pequeña intrusión y así Jinora con algo de aire control volvió a cerrar silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

En el momento que lo hizo, su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas se encontró con la mirada expectante de sus tres hermanitos.

-¿Y bien Jinora? ¿Ya podemos entrar con el desayuno especial de aniversario?-susurró Ikki alegremente.

-Eeeehhh... creo que esta vez mejor les daremos el desayuno en la mesa porque... eeeehhh... todavía están dormidos y se ven muy cansados... ¡Eso!... ahora háganme caso y bajemos al comedor- Jinora empezó a guiar a sus hermanos lejos de la habitación a pesar de las protestas de los pequeños.

-Pero cada año de aniversario hacemos lo mismo... ¿Qué ha cambiado este año?- Preguntó Ikki pensativa mientras abrazaba a Rohan.

\- ¡Entonces nos levantamos tan temprano para nada!... ¿Y por qué tienes las mejillas tan rojas? ¡Jinora! – Le espetó Meelo, frustrado, aterrizando suavemente frente a su hermana mayor, que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Deberían... seguro... puerta... trauma... hijos... ahora sé a qué se refería la abuela cuando nos contaba de su hermano Sokka con los "Oogies"- murmuró molesta Jinora con la cara roja.

Pensar que llevaban al menos un mes planeando el aniversario. Sin embargo, Jinora no pudo sino suspirar al pensar que sus padres probablemente también querían un momento para "celebrar" sin que los molestaran.

 **-o0o-**

Silencio...

Más que la luz a través de las cortinas, fue el silencio espectral lo que despertó a Tenzin.

Aunque desnudo en la cama y profundamente dormido con Pema a su lado en el mismo estado que él, luego de la desenfrenada pasión que los había mantenido despiertos desde la madrugada, su sexto sentido lo había sacado del sueño a gritos... algo no iba como siempre. Así que abrió los ojos y aguzó sus sentidos intentando descubrir que era.

Y eso era... el silencio.

La ausencia poco característica del llanto de Rohan, de los gritos de ataque de Meelo, de la melodía de Ikki mientras peinaba su cabello en el baño y... bueno, Jinora nunca hacía ruido en las mañanas, así que no escucharla era lo normal.

Pero Tenzin con todos sus años de experiencia como padre, sabía que si había algo peor que no soportar el estruendoso ruido que hacían tus hijos era no escucharles en absoluto. Era la calma que precedía a la tormenta, era... terrorífico...

"-Pema has visto a los niños- preguntó Tenzin con algo de aprehensión. La mañana la había pasado meditando y aunque no era obligatorio hacerlo a diario, sus hijos sabían que era una actividad que su padre disfrutaba de compartir con ellos y siempre solían acompañarle... pero no esa mañana.

Esa mañana la casa y sus alrededores estaba silenciosa, algo raro habida cuenta que Meelo, de cinco años, siempre volteaba todo patas arriba cuando practicaba la bola de aire que su hermana mayor le había enseñado a hacer.

Tenzin buscó en las habitaciones, el salón de los acólitos, la playa y ¡nada!

Entonces una idea apareció en su mente, ¡El establo!, no había buscado ahí.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar escuchó lo impensable. Jinora estaba gritando furiosa.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer Meelo?... ¡Papá nos va a castigar! ¡PAPÁ ME VA A CASTIGAR POR ALGO QUE TÚ SOLO HAS HECHO!-Tenzin entreabrió la puerta del establo con algo de curiosidad mezclada con preocupación, solo para volver a cerrarla inmediatamente mientras luchaba por no soltar la carcajada.

Oogie, que gruñía infelizmente, estaba completamente pintada de cola a cabeza en naranja y amarillo. A su lado estaba Meelo con una brocha y varios botes de pintura a su alrededor, mientras que sus hermanas intentaban retirar la pintura del pelo del bisonte con algo de aire control.

-Pero hermana, Oogi también es uno de los maestros aire originales... entonces también debe usar los colores reglamentarios... ¡Umph! Eres una gruñona... estoy seguro que papá no pondrá ningún problema...-

Al final Tenzin los castigó a todos sin postre por un mes y tuvo que aguantar las burlas de sus conocidos por tres meses cuando la pintura demostró ser indeleble por ese tiempo.

Fue a partir de ahí que le comenzó a temer al silencio de sus hijos..."

Tenzin intentó volver a dormir, pero fue inútil. Además, aunque siempre hiciera algo de teatro con Pema, sabía perfectamente que este día hacía quince fabulosos años, se había casado con la mujer de su vida, su media naranja, la madre de sus hijos y, desde que esos hijos habían tenido conciencia de la situación, cada año en esta fecha se metían a la habitación sin pedir permiso ni importarles en qué situación se encontraran sus padres para desearles un feliz aniversario y por eso la celebración adelantada desde la madrugada.

Pero este año eso no había sucedido...

Así que Tenzin se separó con cuidado de su esposa, aun dormida en la cama, se vistió silenciosamente con un piyama y salió a investigar.

Primero miró en las habitaciones de sus hijos. Todas vacías, hasta la cuna del pequeño Rohan.

Ligeramente preocupado, bajó las escaleras a la planta baja donde se encontró con un cuadro inolvidable que llenó de alegría su corazón. Ahora el silencio tenía sentido.

Su hijo menor, Rohan, estaba profundamente dormido en el pecho de su segunda hija, Ikki en el sofá frente a la chimenea, mientras Meelo soñaba con alguna batalla mientras una burbuja crecía en una de sus fosas nasales al compás de sus ronquidos.

¿Y Jinora? – se preguntó su mente aun en parte medio dormida.

Tenzin casi se desmaya cuando sintió el toque insistente en su hombro y al girarse estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito cuando se encontró cara a cara con su hija mayor, que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro y que le hizo señas para que mantuviera silencio y la siguiera.

¿Desde cuándo su aire control es tan formidable como para que yo no la sintiera venir? – pensó frustrado el maestro aire. Sin embargo, siguió a su hija mansamente, porque si algo tenía que decir él sobre las mujeres de su familia, es que eran inmensamente poderosas y siempre se salían con la suya. Claro, algo que no pensaba decirle a su hijo Meelo, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo.

Juntos, caminaron hasta la cocina donde, tras cerrar la puerta, Jinora abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas pronunciando las palabras mágicas que rompieron el hechizo del silencio que cubría la casa desde la mañana.

-Feliz aniversario papá. Esta mañana queríamos darles la sorpresa como siempre a ti y a mamá, pero ustedes estaban un poco... eeeehh... ocupados; así que decidimos esperar a que bajaran. ¡Les hemos preparado el desayuno especialmente para este día!-

Como Jinora estaba abrazando a Tenzin mientras hablaba, no pudo notar el momento en el que el significado de la palabra "ocupados" entró en la mente de su padre, haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta ponerse rojo como un tomate, aunque no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse más porque justo en ese momento la algarabía de los más pequeños rompió el silencio que hasta ese instante había reinado y Pema entró a la cocina con Rohan en sus brazos, seguida de Ikki y Meelo que de un salto abrazaron a ambos padres.

-¡Feliz aniversario mamá, papá! ¡Hicimos el desayuno! ¡Da da da... ma! - todos gritaban a la vez mientras acomodaban en la mesa las viandas del desayuno fallido de la mañana para que sus padres comieran. Había diversas frutas cortada en trozos dentro de las que se incluían bananos, manzanas, lychees, ciruelas, peras, ¿aguacates?, nadando en un mar de leche de soya y unas magdalenas medio quemadas, así como una hermosa bandeja de sushi y una tetera humeante con el aroma de té de vainilla.

Una vez estuvieron sentados a la mesa y vieron lo que los niños le habían preparado para desayunar, fue suficiente una sola mirada de su mujer para que Tenzin captara el mensaje y comenzara a hablar.

-Ejem...- comenzó aclarando su voz –Niños, su madre y yo estamos muy felices por este desayuno que nos han preparado con tanto cariño y bueno, vemos que al igual que en años anteriores ustedes han hecho su mejor esfuerzo. Todo se ve delicioso así que ¡Buen provecho! –

Todos comenzaron a comer con gusto y hasta las magdalenas, la obra de Meelo, fueron saboreadas con cara de felicidad por sus padres, aun cuando sabían más a hollín que chocolate.

Tenzin y Pema esperaban seguir con un picnic familiar como en años anteriores, por lo que no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa cuando los niños se excusaron uno por uno para no acompañarles e insistieron en que no volvieran hasta la hora de cenar porque ellos prepararían la cena.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, Tenzin y Pema literalmente habían sido expulsados de la casa, sus hijos les habían cerrado la puerta en sus narices con un gruñón Oogi delante de ellos con la cesta del picnic sobre el arnés, esperando por para llevarlos al hermoso claro con estanque donde siempre iban por estas fechas.

-Bueno querido- le sonrió Pema a su esposo mientras le robaba un beso. –Creo que no debemos quejarnos si tenemos algo de tiempo para nosotros dos sin que nos interrumpan... ¿no?-

Tenzin, embelesado con su melodiosa voz y sus ojos color café claro, solo se limitó a asentir sin pronunciar palabra con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, le dio un casto beso en los labios y la tomó en sus brazos propulsándose en el aire para aterrizar suavemente en el lomo de Oggie, donde sentó a su esposa y él se acomodó en la cabeza del bisonte para iniciar el vuelo.

-Yip yip-

 **-o0o-**

Cuando Jinora vio a Oogi surcando los cielos lejos del templo, se volvió hacia sus hermanos que la miraban atentamente esperando sus indicaciones.

-Bueno Ikki, Meelo... ya saben lo que hay que hacer. En las próximas horas prepararemos la casa para la fiesta sorpresa de aniversario. Papá y mamá no se lo esperan. Korra y Asami llegarán en dos horas y Korra me ayudará a transformar la habitación de nuestros padres para la "luna de miel".

-¿Y Bolin y Mako? ¿Y Kai? ¿Y Opal?- Preguntó Ikki mientras vigilaba a Rohan que intentaba ponerse de pie aferrado a su pierna.

-¡Sí! ¿Y qué del tío Bumi, la tía Kya, la abuela, la Jefa Ling, la señora Su y su familia?- interrumpió Meelo rascándose la cabeza preocupado.

-No se preocupen niños, Mako dijo que él y Bolin se encargarían que todos ellos estuvieran acá antes que vuelvan papá y mamá. Ahora manos a la obra ¿Sí?-

Pronto todos comenzaron a llevar a cabo las labores encomendadas y el ambiente se llenó de remolinos de aire y de risas alborozadas de la emoción.

 **-o0o-**

Cuando esa noche Tenzin y Pema regresaron de su día de descanso fuera, lo primero que notaron fue el silencio y la oscuridad que reinaba en la casa cuando llegaron. Antes de entrar compartieron un beso tierno y dulce. Algo desconcertados porque nadie les había dicho que iban a tener la casa para ellos solos y un poco preocupados por donde podrían estar sus hijos, abrieron con sigilo la puerta y alcanzaron a llegar hasta el recibidor cuando la estancia se iluminó y...

\- ¡Tenzin, Pema! ¡Felicidades!... ¡Felicitaciones hijos míos, tu padre hubiera estado orgulloso Tenzin!... ¡Que los Espíritus les permitan muchos años más juntos!... ¡Feliz Aniversario hermanito!...!Felices bodas de cristal! –

A la cacofonía de felicitaciones y buenos deseos le siguieron los abrazos y los apretones de manos para la pareja, el pequeño discurso de Katara en nombre de ella y Aang, los chistes de Bumi... Asami había traído un aparato para reproducir música de fondo y había un buffet con comida de todo tipo de las cuatro naciones.

Varias horas después todos se despedían para dejar a la pareja sola. Antes de irse, Jinora abrazó y besó a su madre, luego abrazó a su padre, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído –Papá esta noche Ikki, Meelo y yo queremos que tú y mamá disfruten de todo ese amor tan grande que se tienen... recuerda al abuelo, él estaría orgulloso de todo lo que has alcanzado. –

Sólo cuando se quedaron solos en el silencio de la noche, notaron Tenzin y Pema que todas las luces estaban encendidas. Las de la cocina, de la sala, del comedor, de los pasillos, las de las habitaciones... era raro pero no inusual dada la cantidad de personas que habían estado en la casa. Así que fueron apagando todas las luces una por una, hasta llegar tomados de la mano a la última habitación iluminada: la de ellos.

Cansados después de tan largo día, se sentaron en el borde de la cama y lentamente comenzaron a desvestirse con la idea de disfrutar de una cosa que se había convertido en un lujo desde que se habían convertido en padres: dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando Tenzin levantó las mantas para acostarse se encontró con un sobre puesto sobre su almohada. Lo abrió con curiosidad y leyó el mensaje en su interior, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras lo hacía mientras su esposa lo miraba también por encima de su hombro.

 ** _"Queridos papá y mamá,_**

 ** _En este día tan especial de sus bodas de cristal queremos darles las gracias por haber permitido que su amor nos trajera al mundo e hicieran realidad el sueño de nuestros abuelos. Cuando apaguen las luces recibirán nuestro último regalo en este aniversario y recuerden la leyenda de Omashu: el amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad..._**

 ** _Sus hijos,_**

 ** _Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan_**

 ** _PD: Korra y Bolin nos ayudaron con este último regalo."_**

\- Ah... nuestros hijos crecen tan rápido- exclamó el maestro aire con orgullo.

\- Tienes razón querido. Hoy lo he pasado muy, pero muy, bien... te amo Tenzin.

-Y yo te amo Pema, soy el hombre más feliz por tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado como tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos.

El beso que siguió, aunque dulce al inicio poco a poco comenzó a volverse más sensual y erótico por las caricias que le acompañaban, pero el espectáculo que apareció ante sus ojos cuando apagó las luces con un poco de aire control, les robó el aliento.

En la oscuridad, el distintivo brillo de cientos de cristales en el techo y las paredes iluminaba débilmente la habitación resaltando las facciones de ambos.

-Hermoso...- musitó Pema. Tenzin volteó a mirarla con cariño antes de susurrarle quedamente al oído mientras la abrazaba reiniciando las caricias.

-Pero no tanto como tú mi amor...-

 **-o0o-**

Desde un tejado cercano, dos pares de ojos vigilaban con curiosidad la parte externa de la casa en la que hacía relativamente poco se había celebrado el aniversario de una feliz pareja.

Cuando la última de las luces se apagó, Kai miró a Jinora, embelesado por la belleza de su novia a la luz de la luna.

-¿Crees que a tus padres les ha gustado el último regalo Jora?- preguntó por último volviendo su mirada a la débil luz que salía por los bordes de la ventana de una habitación.

-Les encantará- respondió ella sin dudar. Sabía que a pesar de su porte serio, su padre era un romántico por naturaleza cuando de su madre se trataba. La escena de la mañana era fiel testigo de eso, aunque era algo que Jinora hubiese preferido no ver nunca.

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo Kai acomodándose con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos y la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado. -Cuando yo tenga la edad de tu padre, me gustaría tener una hija mayor tan hermosa, inteligente y responsable como tú- dijo finalmente.

Jinora no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Kai siempre lograba halagarla en el momento menos esperado y hacerla sonrojar. Adoraba ese lado de su novio tan desconocido para los demás, porque solo era a ella a quien se lo desvelaba.

-¿De veras?- rió Jinora dulcemente al inclinarse y unir sus labios a los de él, sintiendo como Kai empezaba a responder físicamente al beso que solo terminó cuando ambos se detuvieron buscando aire.

-Sí, de veras... te amo mucho Jora.- otro beso siguió a la frase.

-Entonces me alegra mucho escucharlo Kai... porque planeo ser la madre de esa hermosa, inteligente y responsable hija... yo también te amo- le respondió Jinora medio en serio medio en broma.

Kai la miró por unos instantes antes de acercarse a ella y envolverla con cuidado entre sus brazos de color ébano disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor de sus cuerpos. Esa noche había decidido proponerle matrimonio a Jinora y su corazón le decía que ella le respondería con un "sí".

Encerrados en su propio mundo de amor y cariño, ninguno de los dos reparó en la anciana que había presenciado toda la escena desde la ventana de su habitación. Katara suspiró y se retiró del marco de la ventana, sonriendo para sí misma mientras se dirigía a su cama y musitaba quedamente.

-El amor flota en el aire... Pero cuánta razón tenían Oma y Shu, Aang... el amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Este es un fic realizado a petición de una personita, pero si tú estimad lector no eres esta personita, aun así me gustaría conocer tu opinión del mismo. Así que por favor déjame un review así sea pequeño. Gracias.


End file.
